megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ice
FYI: I don't know what Atlus USA calls these, but a better English translation of the affinities would be Heat, Cold, Shock, Stun, I guess. The last two are more iffy, but those are their side effects. --Yksehtniycul 14:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :The Japanese guidebooks does list Fire-element as 火炎, which is "flame", or "blaze", according to the online dict. There's also 氷結 for that ice spell affinity, which is "freeze". And there's that 電撃 "electric shock", and 疾風 for "squall" or "gale" or something. 万能's not far off "all-mighty" or "omnipotent" or "all-purpose"... That's pretty much what we can base off translations.. BLUER一番 17:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Course, I'm driving blind here, so you might know things better than me. BLUER一番 17:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::What is 疾風? I think in IMAGINE that is the name of dodge skills for devils... is that the Garu affinity kanji? In technical terms these kanji pairs are the best indicator of what family a skill refers to. It would technically make more sense to organize skills/spells under these than by bufu/agi/zan/etc I think. To be honest, I haven't always known off the top of my head how to pronounce all of these in Japanese. It would be nice to see them in wider usage I think. My gut tells me the best way would to have disambiguation page for say a Zan that includes the main page called Shougeki for instance. The disambig could mention all the different English production names. I think it would be nice though if the root pages used the Japanese family names for devils and skills as the title. Surely we can make it clear to the reader what is what via a number of disambig/redirect techniques. --Yksehtniycul 17:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::So like what if like Ice/Bufu were redirects to Hyouketsu (disambiguation) ?? Would that be so bad?--Yksehtniycul 18:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds iffy to me, people would search Ice or at least Bufu; I don't think people would be searching for "Hyouketsu" explicitly 'cept for people who'd be familiar with the term. BLUER一番 07:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I think not enough people are familiar with these terms (including myself) ...so it would be educational to use them. I don't know if Ice/Bufu were redirects if that page would show up at the top of a search list (or be taken to from "Go") or not. Wouldn't hurt to run an experiment I guess. I agree 100% that's what people would search for. But it's always informational when you search for something then get redirected to a page with a more appropriate/technical/unambiguous title --Yksehtniycul 13:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Merging Ice Spells to this Article (Ice) I mean, is it really necessary for them to be separate? It just seems like a Waste of Bandwith to have a separate Page for me --Trisagion 22:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :¿I dunno, but should we add the special Ice abilities to this page too? Like Ice Breath, Niflheim, Cocytus, etc? Same goes for the other special element attacks of other affinities. Great Mara 00:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you could if you want, I would do it myself even. I don't see anybody having a problem with it. --Trisagion 00:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC)